


Ask and you shall recieve

by Saku015



Series: Akakage Week 2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, AkaKage Week, Alpha Akaashi Keiji, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blushing, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Canon Compliant, Claiming Bites, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dirty Talk, First Time, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Omega Yachi Hitoka, Post-Canon, Rimming, Scent Marking, Second Year Kageyama Tobio, Self-Lubrication, Sleepy Cuddles, Third Year Akaashi Keiji, Top Akaashi Keiji, Training Camp, Worried Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Kageyama's first heat kicks in during the summer training camp of his second high school year and he needs someone to help him through it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nori_yam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_yam/gifts).



> Day 1: Heat.

Kageyama put down the unlike amount of sweat that drenched his shirt when he woke up to the summer heat. It was around 8 AM in the morning still, it was already above 20 degrees. He was not someone who liked to sleep in, so not waking up earlier was a surprise for him. It turned out that yesterday’s practice was harder than he thought. He climbed out from under his comforter and after putting his futon away to the closet, he took his way to the bathroom.

When he opened the door, he only found Hinata there as he was brushing his teeth. It seemed like everyone else had already gone to the cafeteria. When he heard the door sliding open, his ball of sunshine of a best friend looked up, but instead of the wide smile Tobio was used to getting, Hinata wrinkled his nose.

”You smell weird, Kageyama,” Hinata stated and was rewarded with a hit on the top of his head. ”OW!”

”You can not say to someone that they smell weird as the first thing in the morning, dumbass!” Kageyama said angrily. Hinata rubbed his head and pouted at him – to which he pouted back.

”Okay, sorry,” Hinata mumbled, then his gaze turned into concerned. ”It is true, though. Are you sure that you are okay?” 

Kageyama only nodded quickly. He finished his morning routine in minutes and hurried out of the bathroom with a worried Hinata in tow. Kageyama really hoped that the whole day of hard practice would occupy the orange haired omega and he would not have enough time to worry about him.

Unfortunately for him, Hinata was not the only one who noticed his strange condition – though, he could have predicted the other person who did. The three of them spent so much time together the girl could recognize the slightest change in their behaviors or smell.

”Um, Tobio-kun…” Yachi started timidly, brushing one of his blond locks behind her ear. ”Is everything okay? You seem a little off today.” 

”’M fine,” Kageyama said, but in the next moment, Yachi was in his personal space, sniffing his neck. Kageyama gulped because of her frown.

”Your scent is sweeter than usual,” she said, then glanced around. Kageyama did the same and because of what he saw, his knees became jelly. Eyes were fixed on him with a predatory look in them - eyes of strong alphas. ”I think, you should skip today’s practice.”

 

Of course, Kageyama did not do as he was told. As the day went by, he started feeling worse. His senses sharpened and because of that the strong scents of alphas all around him in the gym made him feel dizzy more than once. Coach Ukai was on the verge of sending him to the bench, but after five successful quicks – Kageyama had no idea how he was capable of tossing those balls – he changed his mind. That was the first time in his life when Kageyama Tobio prayed for the practice to be over.

He was walking towards the team’s shared bedroom after his shower when it happened. The wave of unbearable heat caught him off guard and his knees gave in. He curled into a ball, fear washing through his body. His breathing became erratic as he felt slickness between his legs. He felt tears pricking the corner of his eyes and let out a small whimper.

Suddenly, he felt as a gentle hand touched his shoulder. He flinched away as much as he could because of the overwhelming feeling of his first real heat and looked up. Above him, there was Fukurodani’s third year setter, looking down at him with clear worry in his eyes.

As his nose became full with the older boy’s scent, a moan passed through Kageyama’s lips. He reached up and tried to pull the other down. He had to breathe that scent in! Fukurodani’s setter let out a sigh. Kageyama blinked up at him through the haze before his eyes.

”You are too far gone,” the other said, looking down at him with determination in his eyes. ”You have not got a mate, have you?” Came the question and Kageyama shook his head as an answer. He had not thought about having a mate – at least until he did not finish high school.

Akaashi wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s body and lifted him up. Right in the moment he got close enough to him, Kageyama nuzzled to the other boys’ neck and let out a deep purr. To his big surprise, Akaashi did not push him away. He did not have much time for astonishment, because another wave rushed through his body – much stronger than the one before. Kageyama whined, squeezing his eyes in pain.

”Akaashi-san, please…” he choked out through an unwanted sob. 

He knew well that there were alphas who would took advantage of his state without any regret, but he was sure Akaashi Keiji was not one of them. Akaashi placed a soft kiss on the trebling omegas’ hair in an attempt to calm the younger boy down.

”Do not worry,” he cooed into his ear as he took his way towards the infirmary with picked up speed. ”Everything will be all right.” 


	2. Chapter 2

When the nurse saw them, she only nodded knowingly, then left the room, putting the key on the table. Akaashi placed Kageyama gently on one of the beds, then went and closed the door. He returned to the bed, meeting with Kageyama’s begging, but anxious gaze. He knelt down beside the bed and brushed out some sweaty locks out of Kageyama’s face.

”Are you really sure about doing this, Kageyama-san?” 

Against his better judgment, Kageyama let out an angry growl – which he was sure he would feel embarrassed about once he returned to his common sense. Akaashi’s lips curved into a small smile. He leaned in and placed a light kiss on the others’ lips – in an attempt to test the waters. On instinct, Kageyama opened his lips, letting Akaashi’s tongue to slide in, exploring the inside of his mouth. 

The small noises the younger boy produced because of his action made Akaashi growl in the kiss. After they had parted, Akaashi leaned their forehead together, hands touching the hem of Kageyama’s T-shirt, waiting for his answer. When he got the small and shy nod, he smiled at the other, pushing his T-shirt upwards. Kageyama pushed himself a little bit upwards, so Akaashi could took his cloth off.

After that, Kageyama lay back, looking at his soon be lover with anticipation in his eyes and flushed cheeks. Akaashi quickly took off his own T-shirt and climbed above the other setter. He hovered over Kageyama, cocking his head. After another nod, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the others’ neck.

”Nngh!” Kageyama moaned, shivering under Akaashi’s lips. Akaashi smirked into his neck, trailing his fingers up on his chest. When he reached one of the small, hard nipples, he touched it lightly. Kageyama’s body tensed for a moment, but then he arched into the touch. ”Akaashi-san, would you-” he started, but he did not have to finish.

Akaashi kissed down his neck and after a second of hesitation, he took his right nipple into his mouth. Kageyama gasped loudly, grapping a fistful of his head as Akaashi swirled his tongue against the bud. After a few minutes of indulging, he turned his attention to the other bud – getting the exact same reaction.

”Your nipples are so sensitive, Kageyama-san,” he purred, earning a deep blush. ”Say, do you like touching them while you cause pleasure for yourself?” From Kageyama’s look, Akaashi concluded that he was fascinated because of how he described masturbation – and it made his inner alpha feel confident.

”Yes, mostly doing that,” Kageyama mumbled, hiding behind his hand.

Akaashi gently grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away from his face. Despite he had his heat, that occasion was Kageyama’s first time and no matter how hard he could hold himself back with every passing minute, Akaashi would guide Kageyama through it slowly.

”Where else do you like to touch yourself?” He asked, caressing his fingers down, touching Kageyama’s belly button. Kageyama jolted and Akaashi laughed. ”It looks like I found the answer.”

Akaashi kissed down on Kageyama’s body from his chest to his stomach, nibbling on the bare skin. When he reached the belly button, he stuck the tip of his tongue out and poked it. Because of the small gasp, Akaashi looked up.

”Tickles,” Kageyama said, the tip of his ears burning. Akaashi pushed himself up and placed a small kiss to the omega’s lips. He could not help it – Kageyama was just too fucking cute! Kageyama shifted a little bit underneath him and let out a noise. ”It is disgusting!”

Akaashi followed his gaze and his eyes fixed on the others’ damp shorts. Kageyama scrunched his nose. 

”Self-lubrication is normal,” Akaashi said, then kissed Kageyama on the nose affectionately. ”Though, if we think about it, something normal is not by all means something pleasant.” Akaashi slid a little bit down on the bed, motioning Kageyama to raise his legs up. When the younger did as he was told, Akaashi took both his pants and boxers off in one go. ”Better?” He asked, barely being able to hold himself back from licking his lips.

”P-please, d-do not look at me l-like that,” Kageyama whined , trying to cover his erected length.

”How am I looking at you, Kageyama-san?” Akaashi asked, enjoying how flustered the other was. He found that endearing.

”A-as if you are planning to devour me,” Kageyama said, feeling the blush covering his neck as well. Because of the predatory look in Akaashi’s eyes the heat consuming his body coiled in the bottom of his stomach. Kageyama gulped nervously.

”You know, Kageyama-san,” Akaashi started, his eyes half-lidded and dark, ”you have just figured my plan out.” With this, Akaashi leaned forward and ran his tongue up on the other boys quivering thighs, tasting him for the first time. As soon as he had tasted the first drops, a low growl left Akaashi’s lips and Kageyama shivered. ”Feeling good?” Akaashi asked, just to be sure.

”Very good,” Kageyama reassured him between shaky breaths. Akaashi flashed a small smile at him, then returned to his activity. Every swirl of his tongue made Kageyama moaning louder and wriggling under Akaashi’s soft licks and touches. However, as time went by, he started to feel dizzy with his body feeling as if it was burning inside. ”Akaashi-san, I do not think I-” he panted, but a particularly strong wave quieted him.

Akaashi understood what the other meant. He knelt up and took the painting boy’s sight in. Akaashi took two deep breaths to calm himself down, then spoke up.

”Are you aware of what I have to do to help you, Kageyama-san?” Akaashi asked and Kageyama nodded, whining softly. From the way he parted his legs, Akaashi knew that he would not be able to bare it much longer. He touched the small, pink hole, wet because of the combination of slick and Akaashi’s salvia and was surprised how loose it already was. He had heard about that there were omegas who did not need to be prepared at their first heat – but he never would have thought Kageyama was one of them. He asked him nonetheless. ”Would you like me to prep you, Kageyama-san?”

”I will be okay, but please-” Kageyama begged. Akaashi frowned slightly, but eventually climbed on the top of the other boy. After he had placed the condom on, he held Kageyama’s gaze as he slid into him as slowly and gently as he could. Kageyama pushed his hips back which dawn out a loud moan from both of them. Akaashi waited a few moments to let Kageyama adjust the new situation, then started moving. Each of his shallow thrusts left the younger setter breathless. 

”OH!” Kageyama yelped, both in surprise and pleasure when Akaashi hit his sweet spot. ”Wha-”

”It looks like I found your prostate, Kageyama-san,” Akaashi stated, then hit it once again without any warning. Kageyama threw his head back and moaned loudly. He wrapped his legs around Akaashi’s waist and pulled the other in a sloppy kiss. From the way Kageyama clenched around him, Akaashi knew that he was close. He leaned to his ear and whispered into it. ”Are you close, Kageyama-san?” He asked, licking the shell of Kageyama’s ear.

”YES!” Kageyam cried, his back arching from the bed. Akaashi grabbed his hips with one of his hands, speeding up his movements while he wrapped the other around Kageyama’s neglected cock, moving it up and down quickly.

His orgasm washed over him so suddenly, it took Kageyama’s breath away. As he was coming down from his highs, he felt Akaashi’s knot swelling inside of him and a victorious little smile appeared on his lips. He was happy that he could make the alpha feel good.

 

They were lying on their sides, Akaashi spooning Kageyama from behind, pulling him to his chest. Kageyama purred to show his alpha how content and happy he was. Akaashi chuckled, placing a kiss right beneath Kageyama’s ear. Feeling the other’s lips close to his neck, Kageyama turned his head to the side, giving access.

To his surprise, Akaashi only placed a small kiss on his neck – no teeth involved. He looked back at him, perplexed. Akaashi leaned their foreheads together once again. 

”This was only your first heat, Kageyama-san,” he said. ”I do not want to take your opportunities away from you.” He kissed Kageyama apologetically, hoping he would understand.

Kageyama turned around and snuggled close to Akaashi’s chest. The other traced his fingers through his short, raven hair, petting him softly. Before falling asleep, Kageyama swore that he was not going to love any other alpha as long as they both shall live.


End file.
